Alasdair
by Namesake
Summary: Sql to SiaD: It's been a few years since Leon was forced to leave the force. Content in the Petshop, he startles D by offering himself for contract. Why has Leon done so? Certainly he has a good reason, or so D hopes. Once a detective, always a detective.
1. Sugar Cookie

**A/N:** here's another story for all y'all. Sequel to Sugar is a Drug. You might want to read that first to understand this one a bit. Otherwise Leon will confuse you.

* * *

He was sleeping, much like he usually did. It wasn't like he _needed_ to sleep per say, but when one had little else to do _other_ than sleep…well…one tended to sleep. And that's exactly what Leon Orcot was doing. Oddly enough, the Ethiopian wolf god wasn't in his enclosure, but on a large, soft, satin pillow in the front room; half under one of D's serving tables…or was it the one that held fish? It wasn't like Leon _cared_ about it much. According to his instincts, he could attain a fourth tail relatively soon, but he just didn't feel like doing anything.

Leon felt like he was waiting for something.

He had paced his enclosure restlessly, day and night, putting the other animals nearby at unease. They had complained to D who had, in turn, brought him to the front room so that he could, hopefully, find what he was looking for and _not_ cause undue trouble in the shop.

Secretly, D was excited. Leon had been in his care for a few years now and hadn't yet felt the need to venture outside the shop. D could only conclude that this restless behaviour of his detective was due to someone needing him.

The day began like any other. Leon briefly opened one stunning blue eye to watch the Count greet a new customer.

"Good morning," his deep voice said. "Welcome to my shop."

"I've heard that you sell amazing animals," a man replied.

Something in the man's voice had Leon awake and alert; both of his blue eyes opened and studying the shop around him. Kittens played with fox kits, fish swam lazily in their tanks, birds sang and chirped their delight and worship to D and the sun. His eyes zeroed in on the man.

He was average looking, as he explained his need for a companion for his daughter; his hair was a brown colour that, no doubt, had red highlights in the sunlight. His posture was straight and confidant, but Leon didn't like his grey-green eyes. There was something off about them. Growling to himself, Leon stood and made his way to D, weaving about the chairs and settees the man had strewn "tastefully" about the shop with various tea services. Reaching D and the man, he sat down next to D's feet, tails tucked alongside his body, and waited.

"Oh my," D exclaimed as silence fell between the two.

"That's a nice looking dog," the man complimented. Leon regarded him with cool eyes. "What's the fuss?"

"It's just that," D paused, looking for words. Leon felt smug and new his face betrayed his emotions. "He's never been interested in leaving the shop before."

"Really?" the man replied. D probably new the man's name, but Leon felt that it was unnecessary information at the moment. If he needed to know it, he'd learn it. "That's odd for a dog; they usually want their own person as soon as possible. What happened to the rest of his littermates?"

D shook his head. "They were born at an odd time of the year; he was the only one to survive. I found him and two other in a cardboard box on the side of the road. He was the only one to make it."

"Poor fella," the man agreed as he offered his hand for Leon to sniff.

Delicately extending his neck, Leon carefully sniffed the man's hand. His scent wasn't too bad, but there was something about it that was…off. Regardless, he dipped his head and allowed the man to pet him, thumping one tail in appreciation.

"He seems like a nice dog," the man proffered.

D smiled his enigmatic smile. "He seems to have taken a liking to you."

The man smiled. "What's his name?"

"I call him Leon," the Count said, "but if you wish to rename him, he's intelligent enough to recognize the difference. I have a helper that calls him 'Brother' and he responds to it."

"Odd."

D elegantly shrugged. "The dog's personality, according to him, was similar to his brother's."

The man nodded absently, mind elsewhere. "Would it be possible," he finally said, "to purchase this dog?"

D's smile was abstruse and enigmatic; a Mona Lisa smile indeed. "If you would but sign a contract, I would gladly turn the dog over to your care."

Leon liked the man's smile less than his scent.

"He is to be your daughter's pet, correct?" D said as he shuffled through a box of papers.

"That's correct," the man replied.

Finally pulling out a piece of paper he was satisfied with, Count D turned to the man. "You must let your daughter take care of all this dog's needs. That means feeding him, walking him, taking him outside; everything.

"Secondly, he's very, _very_ intelligent; explain anything and everything to him before asking him if he understands it. He will not appreciate being fenced in or tied up so do not do it.

"Lastly, and most importantly, **never** strike or hit this animal for discipline or otherwise; I am not responsible for his actions otherwise.

"Do you understand?"

"Perfectly," the man said after a moment.

"Wonderful!" D exclaimed. "Please sign here."

Leon listened to the scratching of a pen on paper.

"Thank you Mr. Arjun. I hope he is all that you expected," D intoned.

"Thank you, Count, for such a wonderful animal," Mr. Arjun replied.

_So the man's name was Arjun_, Leon thought. D walked over to Leon before kneeling, something he rarely did in front of customers, and held his head; thumbs doing wonderful things to his hears. "You behave now; you'll know what to do when the time is right." D stood up and stepped away from him. Leon cocked his head, confused. He didn't have much time to think about it.

"Come, dog; my daughter's going to name you," Mr. Arjun commanded. Leon went to the man—Mr. Arjun—and sat at his feet expectantly. He turned and dipped his hat at D. "Thank you again, Count, for the animal."

D nodded, expression unreadable.

"Let's go."

Leon stood as the man turned to leave, wagged his tails in farewell to D, before following his new owner out of the shop.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Leon," D said as the bell above the door twinkled happily into the silence of the shop.

* * *

_posted 06August2008  
_


	2. Snickerdoodle

**A/N**: Here's the next chapter, this one quite a bit longer than the last. The title of the story "Alasdair" means, in it's most simplest form, "to defend, help".

I love dogs.

* * *

Leon made himself comfortable in the back of Mr. Arjun's car as the man shut the door and sat down in the driver's seat. The face that he now turned on Leon was completely different than the one that had bargained for him in the Shop.

"I don't care what that pouf said in the shop," he told Leon. "If you hurt my daughter or destroy any of my property, I will beat you to within an inch of your life, is that clear?"

Leon snarled at him. _Perfectly_, he thought.

The man looked like he was deliberating whether or not to hit him right then and there, but, deciding against it, turned and started the car. This was going to be more work than he had first thought. Settling his hackles, Leon watched the city fly by through the window. It was fascinating how it didn't look like the objects of civilization were going by that fast when you were driving the car, but _man!_—looking out the window, it was like he was flying; the guy had to be going fifty in a thirty if the speed limit signs were anything to go by.

"You act like you've never been outside before," the man spoke. "Have you only seen the inside of that shop?"

Leon showed his fangs; ears flattening. He had never been shown such disrespect in his life…lives.

"How are you to be a proper companion for my daughter when you haven't even been properly socialized?" The man's tone was impertinent and condescending.

_I'll show you civilized_, Leon said, though to Mr. Arjun it came out as a growl. The man glared at the animal in his backseat via the rearview mirror. The two stared at each other—grey-green glaring at deep, knowing blue—until Mr. Arjun turned his attention to the road. Leon went back to looking out the window; smug.

* * *

"It's not like you to pick me up from school late, daddy," a girl, Arjun's daughter, voiced. "Club was over an hour ago."

"I'm sorry, Evelyn, I was running an errand," the girl's father smoothly replied.

She frowned. "If you were only running an errand, why do I have to be blindfolded?" she questioned. Leon watched the interplay curiously, head cocked.

"You'll see when we get home."

"You're not doing anything illegal, are you?"

The man smiled, almost proudly, if Leon had to put an emotion to it. It was rather too smug for his taste, but as the man told him _not_ to give himself away, the former human checked his growl and settled for raising his hackles.

"It's a surprise," was all her father told her.

Evelyn settled into her seat with a huff. Leon took his time to study the girl. She had a cast on her arm and some healing cuts here and there on the exposed skin he could see. She had either gotten into an accident of some kind…or she was really accident prone. Leon watched her finger something purple on her other hand…her right hand. _A cast?_

Leon didn't see what drive they pulled onto, but he was suddenly aware of the car pulling into a driveway marked '_19 Jeager'_ and then Mr. Arjun parking the car and stopping it.

"You can take the blindfold off now," he told his daughter. Leon watched as brilliant grey eyes blinked rapidly, adjusting to the light before they turned to the backseat. He watched, amused, as they widened in surprise before they were flooded with joy.

"A _dog?!"_ she happily exclaimed. "What's his name?"

"The shop owner said his name was Leon, but if you wanted to call him something different, he'd acknowledge that too."

She, being female and indecisive, took a while, staring at him and pondering, before proclaiming, "You're name is going to be Ghirardelli, and any shortening of it will be a nickname."

Her father gave her a dubious look. "You're naming him after chocolate?"

Leon, oddly enough, thought the Count would find the name rather amusing. Not finding any fault with it, he wagged his tail happily.

"Does he have a leash?"

Her father shook his head. "Just show him the property boundaries and have him stick close to you."

She nodded as she jumped out of the car, her bags forgotten. "Come on, Ghir! Let's go!" Leon barked happily, shooting her father a smug look, before he rushed between the front seats and out Evelyn's door. He heard her father cursing, but didn't care when he was confronted by the sad, laughing child in front of him.

* * *

"…and that's the tree that I always used to climb," Evelyn finished up with after giving Leon—now dubbed 'Ghirardelli'—a tour of the yard and grounds owned by the Arjun's. It was quite a bit for living near LA, but still not as much as those who lived out in the country did; two, maybe three acres he guessed. Enough for a 'dog' like him to run around and be happy, and for a girl like Evelyn to escape. He watched as she fingered the bark of the tree.

"Just what kind of dog are you?" she asked, turning to him. "You look kinda like a German Shepherd, but you're as red as an Irish Setter with white markings like a Foxhound; yet you've shown the aloof personality of an Akita and the power of sled dogs."

Leon just stared at her; astonished.

She smiled at him. "I want to be a judge at dog shows," she happily explained. "Father thinks that it's a worthless aspiration, but it's my dream nonetheless."

_It's a good dream_, Leon told her.

She graced him with that melancholy smile. "I'm glad someone thinks so."

She went on talking about her school, and Leon listened, wondering just when she'd figure out what he was. It was hard to remember to wag just one tail; instinct had him wanting to wag all three, but he stood and headed towards the house before bounding back. He barked once, sharply, before whining and sitting down.

She laughed at his antics, and he panted laughter. "Hungry? Me, too. Let's go inside and see what father made for dinner."

Walking at her side, the two returned to the house. Leon smelled hamburgers.

"Is there anything for the dog to eat?" Evelyn asked as she got herself some water.

"I didn't have time to grab some dog food and necessities," Mr. Arjun told his daughter. "He'll have to have hamburgers with us tonight."

_Well isn't that too bad,_ Leon thought. He hoped he never had to eat dog food, but, whether he liked it or not, he had a feeling that he was going to be made to do so. _And I am __**not**__ looking forward to that day at all._

* * *

Since going to live at the pet shop, Leon hadn't really had to know what day it was. Loosing track of time was easy, and he only knew the hour when he was fed and tea time which he shared with D at the same time every day. So when Evelyn woke up the next day, happy as a robin, Leon was confused.

"It's Saturday!" Evee told him. "Father said he was going to take me to the pet store to get things for you. She made a happy noise and, in her pajamas fled down the stairs. Leon happily frolicked after her. She poured two bowls of cereal, one she crumbled up a leftover hamburger in before she took them to the table, putting one on the floor beside her chair. Leon absently thought the hamburger was a nice touch to the crunch-berries before he ate the food with relish. There was something about the petshop that made Leon reserved about eating. In the "real world" as he began calling it. His body acted differently. He guessed some aura of the petshop fed its inhabitants.

He, frankly, didn't care at the moment. Lapping up the last of the milk, he layed down and patiently waited for Evee to finish.

"What did you feed him for breakfast?" her father asked.

"Captain Crunch and a hamburger," was his owner's reply.

He gave her a look. She responded in kind.

"What? It's not like he has anything else to eat."

He ceded the point. "Are you going to go out in your pajamas?"

She made a noise before gulping some of her milk, giving it up as a lost cause, putting it on the floor for Leon, and bounding up the stairs to put on clothes. Leon ignored the stare he was receiving from Arjun as he happily lapped up Evee's milk. He was going to have fun at the pet store. He absently wondered, as he made his way to the sliding glass door to wait for Evelyn—no point in showing off his intelligence—how the other dogs would act about him.

The car ride there was uneventful; Evelyn telling him her life story as she pet his large head. She wasn't a short kid, probably middle school or early high school, and his head easily came up to her waist.

Frankly, he was a rather large 'dog'.

The happy colours denoting the pet store brought Leon out of his thoughts.

"Come on!" Evelyn urged as she got out of the car. "They allow pets in here."

_Of course they do_, Leon thought_, you wouldn't have brought me otherwise_.

Getting out of the car, Leon stood beside Evelyn as Arjun got out of the car before the three of them made their way into the store.

It was chaos.

An attendant came up to them as soon as the door closed and informed them, "One of the puppies figured out how to get out of his enclosure and let a few others out. They're running around the store. If one comes up to you, can you please pick it up and keep it with you? They know the employees and run away from us."

"We'll do what we can," Mr. Arjun told the distressed employee. She smiled tiredly before heading back to the registers. Leon nudged Evelyn in a direction and the two took off, leaving Arjun standing at the door.

* * *

"What do you think; green or black?" Evelyn asked as she held up the respective collars. Leon just looked at them, before looking at her. He was slightly partial to the green, but both were rather…he wasn't quite sure, feminine? He raised his lips in disgust.

Evelyn sighed. She put the collars back. "Well then, if you don't like those, what do you like?" He paced down the aisle briefly before stopping in front of a rather charming leather collar. He sat down and gave her a doggy smile, raising his paw. She saw the collar and looked at him. "It is rather handsome, like someone I know."

Leon preened.

Evelyn laughed.

While they were looking at leashes, a puppy rounded the corner and skidded to a halt. Evelyn eyed him warily, not sure if he was good with puppies. _Jesus, give me more credit than that, girl_, Leon thought.

The puppy, however, was astonished. _Holy Shit!_ Was his shrill, puppy bark.

Leon raised an eyebrow. _Aren't you supposed to be in a cage or something? _Leon asked as he made his way towards the puppy, a chocolate lab, completely ignoring his owner's warnings soothing words of placation.

The puppy raised his head, rather proudly. _The border collie let me out._

Leon rolled his eyes. Those dogs were too smart for their own good. His tails waved in irritation. The puppy, taking note of his tails, tucked his tails and prostrated himself. _Holy Shit!_ He repeated.

_You will follow me and my person_, Leon informed the puppy. _Whatever game you and your friends are playing ends now._

_Yes sir_, the chocolate lab modestly replied.

Leon turned back to his owner and started when he found her staring at him. He cocked his head in silent question.

"I didn't know you did so well with puppies and small animals," Evelyn explained. She held up a long, black nylon leash. "Will this do?"

Leon wagged his tail.

Evelyn smiled. "Let's go look at dishes!"

Leon, along with the chocolate lab, bounded after her.

* * *

A beagle and a golden retriever were hiding amongst the beds the aisle before the food dishes, and surprised Evelyn when they jumped out of the display and pounced on the chocolate lab puppy.

_We got you!_ The beagle happily crowed.

_We got you good! We got you! We got you!_ The golden retriever chanted as she pranced and leaped about the chocolate lab.

_Uh, guys_, the lab began, slightly unsure of what to say. He looked at Leon, who seemed slightly annoyed.

_What're you brats doing?_ Leon slightly snarled.

The beagle stilled and the golden retriever did as best as one of their breed of puppies could, her tail, however, was still wagging so hard her but slightly wagged from side to side as well. Leon looked to them, the retriever was just happy to exist, big doe eyes looking at everything. The beagle, however, looked at him curiously before recognition dawned in his eyes.

_Hunter_, he breathed. _I never thought I'd be graced with your presence._

He stretched before laying down; something that looked like a bow. Something within Leon was immensely pleased with the praise. The golden retriever was immensely confused. She looked about for answers, at the two _very_ well behaved puppies, before looking at Leon.

_I thought Hunter was just a story Mama told me before bed_, she stated more than queried.

The beagle growled at her in all his puppy annoyance. _His tails! He has three tails!_

_What?_ The retriever bounded around Leon before stilling. _Oh Shit!_

_That's what I said!_ The lab proudly stated. Leon gave him a look and he laid down on the floor in perfect obedience.

Leon looked at the two newcomers. _I'll tell you what I told the lab there; you will follow me and my person. Whatever game you're playing is over. Who else is out and about?_

_The Border Collie who let us out and the Australian Cattle Dog_, the beagle helpfully replied. _The employees caught the Shiba Inu, but he hadn't really wanted to be out anyway. _

_Christ_, Leon swore. The puppies stared at him. _YOU FUCKING BORDER COLLIE AND CATTLE DOG! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!_ The puppies shuddered at the subtle hint of power he put into the command.

Evelyn jumped at the bark-snarl that Ghir had made. "It's okay, Ghir. If the puppies bother you that much, I'll go get a store attendant."

Ghirardelli looked at her, smiling with his tongue lolling out. The smile left Evelyn's face and Leon was sad to see it go. "What are you planning?" Leon wagged his tail.

The skittering of claws heralded things and stopped her next statement before it could leave her mouth. She watched as Leon addressed the two new puppies before, seemingly satisfied about something, he turned his attention back to her, four puppies laying down obediently behind him while the border collie was between his front feet. That one looked rather sullen.

Evelyn looked through the food and water dishes before offering a few to Leon. He chose the two that he liked. Evelyn looked at all her things. "How about I go get a cart?"

Leon nodded; something he realized a dog wouldn't do, but couldn't take back. His person hadn't seemed to notice, leaving their shopping for him to watch. He turned his attention to the trouble maker between his feet.

_Just what the fuck did you think you were doing?_ He asked.

The border collie pouted.

_Speak, dammit!_ Leon commanded.

The puppy huffed. _I was going crazy all locked up in my cage. It's small. So I watched the attendants open and close them and then learned how they work. I let myself out so I could run around. I _need_ to run around. _She looked rather pathetic, all huffing and angry in the way that only puppies could be. She rather reminded Leon of Chris.

_Dammit_, Leon cursed to himself. She looked up at him with her intelligent, blue eyes—so light they were almost silver in colour; small fluffy body covered in a bluish-silver colour with black patches and flecks. She was a pretty dog in her own way, but he had a feeling that she would be perfect for Evelyn.

The rattling of a cart interrupted his thoughts. Leon looked over his shoulder to see Evelyn driving a cart towards him. "Father's looking at fish," she informed him, "said to hurry up because he has a meeting soon." She went to put the things for him in the cart and Leon began putting puppies in the cart; all but the border collie.

Evelyn looked at him curiously, about to ask something, but Leon picked the dog up and started towards the food. His person sighed before following him.

* * *

The food all smelled disgusting. The puppies were all yapping at what their favourite brands were and their favourite treats; which employees gave the best treats; and so on and so forth. Leon would have told them to shut up, but Evelyn kept going on and on about how adorable each of them all were. The food he finally decided on that didn't smell the most revolting was some kind of wholesome puppy food. Considering the size of the pellets, and the fact that he knew Evelyn would give him table scraps, Leon stood on his hind legs and placed his front ones on the bag.

"But you're not a puppy," she told him.

He wagged his tail.

"You're not a puppy."

He looked at the border collie.

She looked at him, looked at the border collie, looked at the food, then found his train of thought. _The fucking dog wants the puppy!_

"Father is going to protest, you know," she informed him as, smiling, she put two bags of the food in the bottom of the cart. "He doesn't like you for some reason, and he's the one that got you in the first place."

Leon milked it. He whined.

"Ugh fine." She walked over to the puppy who tentatively wagged her tail. "Aren't you adorable? Yes you are!"

The border collie wagged her tail. "I'm going to call you Ghost. I don't care if father throws a fit. He owes me one."

* * *

When the two and company reached the registers, the employees nearly cried in relief. _"_Thank you _so_ much!" the lady checking her out explained. "They always ran away whenever we got near them." Evelyn put her purchases on the belt and left the puppies to be taken away by a store clerk.

Ghirardelli had the border collie in his mouth, and when an attendant came to get her, he snarled.

"Ghirardelli," Mr. Arjun addressed the dog. "Give the man the dog."

He raised his lip in defiance.

"Ghir," Mr. Arjun said warningly. Leon turned, flicked his tail high in the manner of cats, and left the store. They all watched as the dog looked both ways before crossing the road to the parking lot before sitting next to a blue car; puppy still in his mouth.

"I think you'll have to add the puppy to the list of purchases," Evelyn said diplomatically.

"Didn't you take him to the toys?" her father nearly snarled.

"I did and he wasn't interested in any of them," she replied neutrally. "Since we stumbled upon her, he hasn't put her down."

She watched her father's face turn an interesting shade of red. He suddenly whirled to the store attendant. "How much?"

The lady told him the price with the puppy and his lips thinned. "You're taking care of both of them; I'm having nothing to do with them."

"Yes, father," she replied. He filled out the correct papers for the puppy and wrote a check. He shoved some money in her hand and gestured in a direction.

"Get your mutts name tags," he ground out.

Evelyn obediently did as she was told, not going to push her luck anymore than she already had. Before she left, the attendant called her back. "Here's a collar and leash for the puppy; to show our gratitude." She gave her a knowing look, and Evelyn secretly thought that the woman was right.

"Thank you very much," she told the woman. Both of them knew it was an empty formality. She hurried after her father and found that Ghirardelli had refused to let her father near him or the puppy he carried. As soon as she approached the car, Ghir bounded over to her and walked obediently next to her.

"That dog's too smart for his own good," she heard her father mutter. She agreed, but you'd never hear her say it out loud. Sometimes, it was almost like he talked back to her, but she knew that was silly. Dogs couldn't talk the way people did.

However, she couldn't argue that the smug look on Ghirardelli's face when he settled himself in the car, Ghost between his front legs, was very human.

* * *

_posted 11August2008  
_


	3. Chocolate Chip

**A/N: **here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

FYI, _:italics:_ is Leon and the animals speaking to each other while humans are about. I'm sure all y'all are intelligent enough to figure out when the rest are thoughts and speech and the like. I thought I'd give you a head's up on that though.

* * *

"_I won't always be here."_

"_I know."_

"_You have to learn to hunt by yourself."_

"_I know"._

_He smiled. "If you know, then why don't you do it?"_

Evelyn opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. The fan swirling lazily did nothing to dispel the humid summer heat. Ghost was sleeping at the foot of her bed like she had been trained to do, but the girl couldn't find Ghirardelli anywhere in her room. Careful of waking her other dog, Evelyn slowly left her bed and padded out of her room.

It had been a chore, but it could have been infinitely worse, training Ghost. Ghir had made the process go smoothly. Whenever the puppy hadn't understood something, she had looked to Ghir who had performed the task, such as "sit", perfectly to which the Border collie instantly mimicked. She was healthier than she had ever been; having had to pick up jogging to keep her new puppy's energy levels at a minimum. Again, with the help of Ghir, she didn't have to put a leash on the puppy, but simply tie her to the other dog.

The dog that was now missing.

Padding softly down the stairs, she wandered through the kitchen before she found the dog at the head of the hallway that led to her father's office.

"Ghir!" Evelyn called softly.

One of his large, russet ears pricked back to acknowledge her. She padded closer and could faintly hear her father talking.

"Ghir, come on!"

He gave her one ear's worth of attention, the other still pricked in the direction her father's voice was coming from. Suddenly, as if he had never been obstinate in the first place, Ghir trotted over to the sliding glass door. Following quickly, she opened the door and they both walked out into the slightly cooler night.

"Ghir! What did you think you were doing?" Evelyn scolded as the dog raised his leg to the side of the house, she noticed, near her father's flowers.

"Ghir! Don't go there!"

_Why not?_

"Because father will hit you if his flowers die!" she frantically explained. She watched as Ghir stilled, examining her odd tan line where her cast had only recently been removed. She noticed his pointed stare. "That's not how I broke my wrist."

_You never speak about it._

"It's not a subject I like to talk about," she told him as she ruffled his ears. She laughed when he wagged his tail and, in a fit of joy played a short game of tag with him about the backyard in the partially overcast moonlight. She eventually caught Ghir, tackling him to the ground. She laughed and he squirmed as she scratched his belly. Her hands were still scratching him when he rolled over and she felt his tail, or where a tail should have been. She felt three and a nub.

Her hand froze.

"Ghir?"

Her startled, questioning eyes were overcome by bright moonlight as the clouds moved from obscuring the bright, full moon. The cloying scent of lavender and freesia met her nose, as did something more exotic she couldn't name. Her eyes, instead of seeing the dog she was used to, met the handsome features of a man. He had light hair, she couldn't tell the colour in the dark, but his skin was tanned and his clothes were fine. His eyes, however, were the same captivating blue eyes that Ghir had, as were the ears that donned the top of his head and the tail that was frozen mid wag behind him.

"Evelyn," the man before her greeted.

"Ghirardelli?" Evelyn tentatively asked.

"That's the name you know me by," the man—Ghirardelli—responded.

"I know you by?" She was getting confused now.

"My given name is Leon, but I've lived long and have had many names," he informed her. His slow speech made her think that he was picking just the right words, as if he hadn't spoken in a while.

"What are you?" she managed to ask before the moon was obscured by shadows and her four-legged friend was before her again.

_Why don't you go back to sleep?_

"I think I need to go back to sleep, Ghir," Evelyn said with a yawn. "Come on; if you haven't done your business yet, you can wait until morning."

* * *

Leon cursed himself as he watched Evelyn sleep. He hadn't dared to sleep. It was his first time attempting a spell that his instincts had guided to fruition, but he wanted to know if it worked. Mulling over what he had heard also didn't help him in the sleep department.

"_What do you mean the shipment's delayed?" the angry voice of Arjun demanded. "I have clients that are going to be expecting it!"_

"_I don't know what to tell you!" the man on the phone had snarled back. "The hunters got all nervous about a month or so back, saying something about a 'hunter' and refusing to go out at all. It took me two days and some bribes to get them to go out at all."_

"_Hunter?" Arjun inquired._

"_Some local legend," the man on the phone replied, "just nonsense and stories if you ask me."_

"_What are hunters afraid of another hunter for?" Arjun sputtered._

"_Like I said; stories," his phone friend replied. "What I managed to get out of the others was that this 'hunter' is a spirit of sorts that disciplines unlawful and selfish acting individuals. It's said to be male, but its shape and description after that get hazy; no two people can agree on a set shape."_

"_Local legend, eh?" Arjun and his business partner, Leon surmised, were quiet for a moment before Arjun spoke up again. "When do you propose the shipment will reach here?"_

"_My best estimate is a week at the most after the previous date."_

"_Fucking hell!" Arjun cursed. "Asshat! Do you _want_ me shot?"_

"_Just hold a dinner party or something," the man said. "Hold it at that nice place of yours and make it really fancy."_

"_You're forgetting about the kid."_

"_She'll be fine."_

"_The others remember her from the incident."_

"…_didn't you say you were getting her a dog?"_

"_I wanna shoot that dog more than anything," Arjun replied and Leon just barely checked himself from growling. "That animal is up to something."_

"_How can the dumb beast be up to something?"_

"_You'll see when you arrive," Arjun informed the man. "Since the shipment is going to be late, I'm expecting you to accompany it to make sure it gets here in one piece."_

_The man on the phone sighed. "As you wish."_

"_I do wish," Arjun said before hitting a button and putting the receiver back in the cradle._

It had been shortly after that that he decided it would be best to go outside, completely forgetting the full moon. He had come to learn over the years at the petshop that, no matter what form he was in, the light of the full moon reflected his spirit on his physical self; something about the moonlight resonated with his inherent magic.

_Like a backwards werewolf_, Leon had thought the first few times it happened. After a while he eventually got together with that fox, Ten-chan, and furiously pranked each other until the moon released its sweet grip on the both of them. D didn't not look forward to that time of the moon's cycle each month as one time the two had inadvertently hidden half the doors in the shop with their magic—two being D's sweet's and teas rooms.

Leon waited with baited breath as the sun lightened the night sky to dawn and then the pale blue of early day. Grey eyes fluttered open shortly after and she looked at Ghost at the foot of her bed, nudging the dog awake and bidding her good morning before turning her attention to Leon.

She smiled. "Good morning, Ghirardelli."

Leon barked and wagged a tail. _It worked!_ He happily thought to himself.

Ghost gave him a funny look before heading downstairs.

Like every morning, the three of them went for a run before sitting down to eat breakfast. Due to Ghost growing, they went a bit faster and longer for today. Evelyn was becoming quite the track star.

"You guys ran out of puppy food yesterday," Evelyn was saying as she went to feed them after they cooled down. "Father bought food, not the brand I usually pick out for you guys, but some kind of dog food; said that you were both dogs now and needed dog food."

Leon looked at the fowl smelling food poured into his dish. Ghost happily ate hers, put Leon picked and poked at it with a front paw.

"Just eat it, Ghir."

With an annoyed huff, Leon laid down to eat his food, content to watch Ghost chase her bowl about the kitchen as he ate.

It was a few hours after breakfast that Leon noticed it. Looking at his stomach, he felt it twinge. He felt cold, but didn't really think anything of it. The two dogs went for their afternoon run with Evelyn, but she noticed that Leon began panting sooner than usual.

"You okay, Ghir?"

_I think so_.

She gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

Over the next few days, Leon began feeling worse and worse. It got to a point where, one day after breakfast, he rushed to the back door and frantically pawed at it, stomach convulsing. Evelyn rushed to him and opened the door where he promptly ran to the flower beds and threw up. He laid down in the shade of a tree, Ghost bounding over to him and sniffing.

"Ghir?!" Evelyn called, alarmed.

"Evee! You're going to be late for school!" her father called.

"Something's wrong with Ghirardelli!" she called back.

"What's wrong?"

"He just threw up," Evelyn said as her father came out to inspect the dog.

Leon growled at the hand of Mr. Arjun as it came closer. Something smelled off about them.

"Hold his head," her father instructed. "I don't want him to bite me."

Evelyn held his head as she tried so soothe her dog. Ghost watched from a slight distance.

Leon, personally, didn't want Arjun touching him. His instincts screamed at him. He almost broke out of Evelyn's determined hold when something pinched the skin on his stomach, making Leon growl and lung at him before a wave of nausea overcame him and he turned and threw up again.

"Ghir," Evelyn said soothingly as she calmly stroked his ears. Leon coughed up more chunks of dog food. Ugh, he was so right about it tasting like it smelled—worse the second time around. He was too focused on feeling miserable to follow the conversation, but when her father said, "take Ghost instead," Leon was paying attention.

"But I wanted to take Ghirardelli!" Evelyn complained.

_:What are they arguing about, Ghost?:_ Leon inquired.

_:Apparently, our human has a "take your pet to school day" today or something:_ the border collie informed him. _:It looks like I'm going instead of you.:_

Leon thought for a moment. _:Do you know how close we are to China Town?:_

Ghost did the dog equivalent of a shrug. _:We go near it on our runs.:_

_:Take Evelyn to the Petshop:_ Leon instructed. _:You'll know what shop I'm talking about and where it is; it'll…call…to you.:_

Ghost looked confused, but she nodded the same; something she had picked up from Leon who had never given up the human trait. When hands tried to move him he growled and snapped. _I'm not moving._

"It looks like he doesn't want to be moved," Arjun replied. "Go get him some water and I'll take you and Ghost to school."

Leon gave the man a dour look, as if his condition was his fault, and Mr. Arjun kept his face blank as Evelyn went and got his water dish—full of blessedly cool water—before following his daughter back inside. Ghost lingered, but when Evelyn called her, she ran back into the house.

Besides, where was he going to go?

* * *

When it was Evelyn's turn, she brought Ghost up to the front of the classroom and her sit. Putting in her thumb drive into the teacher's computer, Evelyn proceeded to give a presentation about dogs, border collies specifically. The end of the presentation showed a rather handsome dog. He stood half again as tall as Ghost, pointed ears almost reaching Evelyn's chest. His russet coat was more golden than red and he sported deep, blue eyes. He had a white chest and belly with a black and white tail.

"This is my other dog, Ghirardelli, or as I like to call him Ghir," Evelyn went on. "He's a mix, so I'm not sure of his pedigree, but he shows German Shepherd and sled dog traits. He wasn't feeling well this morning, so I couldn't bring him, but that's my presentation for you. Any questions?"

A few classmates asked questions about Ghost while her teacher inquired about Ghir. She was the last presentation of the day. As they had assemblies and such all day, it was Spirit Week, they some how managed to fanangle their teachers into giving them no homework. Donning her running clothes, Evelyn decided that she'd go on a run now, since her father expected her to be at club until six anyway; that way, Ghirardelli wouldn't feel left out or lonely if she had decided to go on a run when she got home from school.

Clipping the leash to Ghost's collar, she didn't trust not leashing her this close to the city proper, the two started out on their run. It was a normal run until Ghost suddenly veered left across a road, dragging Evelyn with her.

"Ghost!" the girl cried. The dog just gave her a look with her eerie silver-blue eyes and continued on her way. Thinking nothing bad could come of it Evelyn let Ghost lead her about. It wasn't like she could get lost on this side of LA anyway; she was born and raised here. Her mother, when she had still been alive, had taken her about the side of the city to get her familiar with it. It wasn't until the colours and music had changed that she realized they were farther from familiar territory than she would have liked.

"Ghost!" Evelyn scolded. The blue merle dog just wagged its tail happily and panted. She turned to look where her dog had brought her. **COUNT D'S PETSHOP** the sign on the building read in bold, flowing script.

Ghost just panted and started for the door. Evelyn followed.

A bell tinkled merrily as she entered, and she curiously looked around. Birds and fish were everywhere as cats prowled bout socializing with each other. Dogs and puppies were sleeping on pillows in patches of sunlight, and an elegant voice that seemed to come from everywhere greeted her.

"Hello, and welcome to Count D's Petshop."

Evelyn started when she felt the presence of someone next to her. Ghost yapped a surprised bark that was reminiscent of her puppy yips.

"Please don't sneak up on me like that!"

"I'm sorry if I startled you, miss," the strange man apologized.

"Evelyn," she introduced. "And this girl here is Ghost."

The dog's eyes were wide in either amazement or because she was startled, but then the dog stretched her front legs out in a motion that looked oddly like a bow before laying down. It made the man laugh. His laughter was musical.

"I am Count D," the man introduced. "And you two are just in time for tea."

He ushered them to a settee with a coffee table that had all the accoutrements for tea. He poured a cup for her, a cup for himself, and a saucer for Ghost before placing it on the floor. The dog looked at it questioningly before D nodded at her questioning expression and she laid down to lap up the amber liquid.

"Ah, this brings back memories," D happily sighed after a scone and another cup of tea.

"Excuse me?" Evelyn politely inquired.

D smiled knowingly. "I had a friend on the police force that used to visit me everyday for tea. Unfortunately, Detective Orcot retired from the force after he was mauled in a particularly nasty case."

Evelyn took a sip of tea. "I think I heard of that," she said as she ate a dainty. "Wasn't his name Leon Orcot?"

The Count nodded. "I had a dog here named after him, but he was purchased recently."

The Count watched as Evelyn's face brightened up. "So you're where he came from!"

The politely confused face on the Count's visage was slightly amusing. "My father was the one to purchase the dog you call Leon. I named him Ghirardelli. He hasn't been feeling well and threw up all over the garden this morning!"

D looked horrified. "Oh dear."

"I was wondering if you might be able to help him," Evelyn continued. "My father got him for me, but he hates him."

Evelyn watched as Count D's face hardened and became resolute. "Let's go visit poor Leon."

Evelyn nodded. "Ghir would probably love seeing you again."

The Count smiled. "I'm sure he would."

"Um…I left my stuff at school," Evelyn hesitantly began.

"That's no problem," D assured her. "We'll take a cab."

"But I have no money," Evelyn protested.

"Again, it's not a problem."

Evelyn sat quietly by as the odd Chinese man walked from room to room, his mismatched eyes nearly glowing in the dim lighting of the shop; cheongsam floating in his wake. After packing a bag with something, and donning a cloak, the Count ushered Evelyn and Ghost in front of him as he called over his shoulder for "T-chan to watch the store while he was gone."

"If it's not a problem with you, I would like to sit in the back with your lovely dog while you sit up front and give the driver instructions."

"That's no problem, sir," Evelyn replied.

When a cab came to pick them up, Evelyn gave the man directions to her school before entering the passenger's side. The man bowed to the Count and opened the door for him and Ghost.

"So, your name is Ghost?" She heard Count D talk with her dog. She smiled and settled to watch the city and it passed her window.

* * *

_Yes, my name is Ghost,_ the border collie replied.

"What a lovely name," D informed her. She smiled. "So we are going to see your sick pack mate?"

_I guess you could call him my Alpha,_ Ghost began, _but I doubt he'd be happy about it. He seems…I don't know….aloof somehow?_

"Aloof?" D queried.

_It's like he knows he's not going to be around forever or something_, Ghost replied.

"How do you know he isn't?"

…_the pet store, eh?_ She said, as if musing to herself. Frankly, D didn't know what she was talking about.

_He almost has four tails now._

"Really now?" D said, somewhat surprised. "I wasn't expecting that for a while now."

_It's a nub, but it's there_, Ghost prompted, _but he's restless; like how the air tastes before a thunderstorm._

"I don't know if I can help you with that," D began. Before he could finish, Evelyn turned around in her seat.

"I just have to run in and grab my bag before we head to my house, all right?"

"That's fine."

Evelyn smiled before leaving the taxi and running to the school.

"Thank you for honouring my service," the driver began. Ghost watched the interplay curiously.

"No, thank you for taking me to a dear friend," Count D responded to the man with a smile. "Your services are much appreciated."

Their driver smiled.

As she said, Evelyn was back quickly with her backpack and gave directions to her house. She and the Count watched the scenery fly by.

"At least Leon has room to run."

"We go on runs twice a day so Ghost there doesn't go crazy from too much energy," Evleyn told him. "It's nice having him around. If Ghost doesn't understand something I want her to do, Ghirardelli does and performs what I want her to do then she copies him." She turned in her seat to look at the Count. "I don't know how you trained him, but he understands me perfectly. He's an amazing dog."

Count D smiled. "He's always been attentive to detail."

"That house there!" Evelyn suddenly said. The taxi pulled into the drive of number 19. "I left him in the backyard this morning. I'll go see if he's still there," she said in a rush as she bolted from the car. D followed at a more sedate pace, despite his worry.

"If it's not a problem, I would appreciate it if you would wait for me," D asked of the driver.

"Anything for you is never a problem, Count."

D smiled and followed Ghost as she trotted behind the house.

"Ghir! Are you feeling better?" he heard Evelyn say. When he reached her side, he had to take a sharp breath. Leon looked dreadful. His coat had lost its glossiness and his bright, knowing eyes were dull with sickness.

_:Count:_ Leon greeted. _:I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a while.:_

"Your human thought to bring me to see you when you threw up everywhere," D chastised.

_:Yeah, well, the food is crap:_ Leon informed him as his stomach clenched unhappily. Leon tensed and closed his eyes, whining in pain. Evelyn stroked his ears.

"What kind of food are you feeding him?" D asked curiously as he observed Leon.

"I don't know," Evelyn answered honestly. "My father bought it before he picked me up from school yesterday. I'll go check." She ran off towards the house.

_:He did something to me:_ Leon informed the Count as soon as his human was gone.

"Something?" D queried.

_:When he checked me this morning:_ Leon informed him._ :He's up to something.:_

"With you, my dear Detective," D began, "Everyone is up to something, and it usually gets you in trouble."

_:This time I'm right:_ he told D. _:I can feel it.:_

"Is there anywhere particular place where you're in pain?" D inquired as he felt along Leon's body. Indeed, his hand grazed along the stump of a fourth tail that Ghost had mentioned.

_:My stomach:_ Leon promptly replied. When D's hand reached his stomach and gently began pressing, Leon whirled upright, staggered to the garden again and, again, threw up. The poor thing groaned in distress before collapsing again.

D, using one of his nails, made a small cut on Leon's foreleg. Letting it bleed some, the kami brought the captured blood from his nail to his mouth and made a face at the dour taste.

"Something is wrong with you," D said sourly.

_:No shit:_

"Such language for one of your status is unbecoming," D reprimanded as he sorted through his bag.

"This is what my dad bought," Evelyn breathlessly proclaimed as she shoved a piece of paper in D's face.

The Count, needlessly to say, after he read the brand, was outraged.

"This?!"

"…yeah?" Evelyn replied uncertainly. "Is it bad?"

"Bad?" D echoed incredulously. "It's the worse brand of food you could feed a dog!"

"What did you feed him while he was at the shop?" Evelyn asked.

"He ate whatever I ate and was none the worse for it," D informed her. He turned to Leon. "Honestly; why would you choose poisonous food?"

_:Hey! I chose the food that smelled the best:_ Leon growled at him.

Finally digging out what he needed, D effortlessly mixed a few together in a pestle before prying open Leon's mouth and shoving a mixture down his throat

"Count, sir!" Evelyn exclaimed in alarm.

Ghost watched on passively. She knew better than to question the motives of those above her.

Leon swore. _:Fucking hell, D! What was that God-forsaken shit?:_

D didn't answer him, because he knew the results of the plants he had just dosed Leon with. Almost as soon as he was done talking, the wolf bolted back to the garden and proceeded to vomit.

"Count D?" Evelyn asked when Leon didn't stop.

"What I gave him is purging his system," Count D assured Evelyn.

When Leon turned around to yell at D some more, the Count rammed something else down his throat. They both watched as the angry demeanor that Leon usually sported returned to that of the docile Ghirardelli that Evelyn was used to before he fell over.

"That one put him to sleep," Count D replied as he shoved something else down the poor, hapless beast's throat. "And that one will help him regain his strength."

"Thank you so much Count D!" Evelyn exclaimed.

"Should I just leave him out here?" D inquired.

Evelyn nodded. "If he gets ill in the house, my father will not be happy."

D gave Evelyn a look, but she didn't catch it to verify his concern. She was stroking Leon's golden, russet tinged ear with affection. "He and Ghost are all I have; I don't want anything to bad to come to them."

When her father came home, he wasn't happy about the cab in the drive, and even less happy to see the Count.

"Ghirardelli was sick because of the food he was being given," the Count said so that Evelyn didn't have to speak.

"How much do I owe you for seeing the dog?" Mr. Arjun asked unhappily.

The Count shook his head. "I am merely happy to help."

"Thank you," Arjun replied without sincerity. Evelyn stood by and bid Count D farewell as the cab driver opened the door for him. As they pulled out of the driveway, all the Count could think of was that Leon was right; something was definitely wrong in that household.

* * *

_posted 21August2008  
_


End file.
